slenderpediafandomcom-20200215-history
Shaun Andersen
Shaun Andersen is the secondary protagonist of The Andersen Journals. Story Shaun, Michael's younger brother, and his roommate, Eric, feel that Michael has been leading people on with his videos and do not believe in the existence of his so-called stalker. As Shaun had accidentally been filming their discussion, the two decide to upload the video to Michael's channel as a means of proving their point. According to Michael, he and Shaun have been stalked by Slender Man since they were children. Shaun left town after Michael drugged, interrogated, and beat him. Michael was crushed by this, posting multiple videos in which he begged his brother to come home. During Shaun's absence, Michael began to attempt to convince Eric that his situation was real, taking him to an alley where Slenderman showed up, seemingly putting Eric into a trance. A few weeks after the incident at the Alley, Eric came to Shaun's house, where he explained that he had been "warned" about getting anywhere near Michael. During the conversation, there is a disturbance and Slenderman shows up. Eric is seemingly injured while Michael was found to be in some sort of trance. The video "Homecoming.2" was posted to much confusion. It showed Michael handing the camera off to an new character, "Dave," and hopping into a car, where Shaun was screaming in agony in the back seat. While taking Shaun back to Michael's house, Michael apparently passes out at the wheel. The camera cuts to Michael waking up as Slenderman looms outside of the car window. In "Homecoming," it is revealed that Michael was tipped off about where Shaun was staying and went to approach him, in hopes of convincing his brother to come home and help he and Eric "fight back" against their tormentor. Shaun eventually agrees to return home under the stipulation that if anything else goes wrong, he will leave again. It is after this video that Shaun is shown screaming in "Homecoming.2" In "Sleepwalking", the video shows Michael walking into the kitchen in the middle of the night and retrieving a knife from the kitchen. He approaches the sleeping Shaun and eerily says his name while making stabbing gestures with a kitchen knife. After a few moments, he loses his nerve and falls to the ground, dropping the knife and weeping while stating that "He can't do it" suggesting that he is being willed to kill his brother. In his ninth video journal, Micheal gives a few statements about his feelings of being betrayed by his brother, who had him sent back the to hospital for a period of three days, hoping to suspend the events. Unfortunately, this is revealed to be futile in the video "Going Away Present." Micheal reveals that he has a split personality after having tied Shaun up with ropes and keeping him in the basement. This other personality named Patrick takes turns threatening Shaun or convincing him that he is doing Micheal a favor. In "Curtains Up" Micheal continues to vaguely repeat that he is trying to see the events to a happy ending, and requires Shaun's help, who adamantly believes Patrick is a villain. In "Stormy" Shaun takes Micheal's camera and becomes the series' protagonist, Micheal having become the proxy identity Patrick and assuming the same teleportation powers and a bit of the visual distortion. Shaun goes to question Stormy, a previous hospital patient who was friends with Micheal, and reveals his violent activities during the hospital stay. Micheal shows up and holds Shaun and Stormy hostage, repeating his vague threats and invitations to Shaun and ordering Stormy to stay away. In the video "Eric/Documents" Eric and Shaun view documents which are considered confusing and irrelevant to the situation, but are linked the the Grandfather Clock. Patrick draws Eric out to come downstairs before violently beating him with the blunt end of an axe, dragging him outside and pouring gasoline over his body. Patrick does not set him ablaze, leaving the gasoline as a warning for Eric to stay away. In "Clearing My Head" Shaun is approached by Patrick in his car, away from home. Patrick appears covered in blood and coughing violently. He begs Shaun to trust him, and reveals that Micheal was overdosing on drugs and cutting his legs in self destructive behavior. In a last resort to save the body he lives in, Patrick forced Micheal to surrender control of his body. Shaun questions whether or not to trust Patrick, but over-all does not. In "Focus" it is revealed Stormy was lying to Shaun during his first visit and was being scripted by Patrick, beaten, and threatened. In "Patrick" Patrick teleports to the outside of Shaun's house while Shaun smokes and approaches him, in a terribly weak and cold state. He asks Shaun what the date is, thus suggesting that like the Slender Man, Patrick can move in and out of time as well as between locations. Patrick does not reveal any more information to Shaun, but apologizes to both Shaun and Stormy before leaving. In "Visiting Stormy" Patrick is only seen by the camera for a few seconds in an elevator and does not appear again. Shaun visits Stormy and she angrily argues with him about how he failed to help her. Slender Man appears and attacks both of them, throwing Shaun across the room and dragging Stormy into her bedroom. In "The Flash Drive" Patrick reveals several key points which may have lead to the present conflict. Firstly, he refers again to the Grandfather Clock in the clearing of the forest of their childhood. He explains that he went to the Clock on two occasions without Shaun, and on one of those occasions, he stole the hands off of the face of the clock. Directly after this was the beginnings of Slender Man's stalking of the Andersen boys. In other segments, it is revealed the doctor Micheal believed he had did not exist. He goes on to speak to the audience, warning them not to do what he did. He warned that the Virus explained earlier in the series was that people watched Slender Man ARG's online, attempted to make their own, and suffered the consequences. In "Too Quiet" there is not a major conflict between Slender Man or Patrick. Shaun allows Stormy to move in with him for the while, and they spend their time talking about Micheal. In "A Warning" Patrick appears again and stays only for a short while. He is once again coughing harshly and covered in blood, unable to stand. He warns Shaun that Stormy is going to die, the same warning Stormy had in recent dreams. In "A Warning" Stormy and Shaun are sitting at a table for dinner. Shaun questions why Stormy doesn't eat, and she reveals that she's worried that over the past few days, she's had a recurring dream of Micheal approaching her and warning her she will die. Shaun walks outside with his camera and enters his car. A badly bleeding Patrick greets Shaun from the back seat before collapsing. Shaun rests Patrick against the garage door, and Patrick goes on to say that "He found out what he was trying to do" and "Stormy is going to die" While coughing and complaining of the cold. Shaun goes for help, and the video distorts with a sharp ringing while switching to a scene of Micheal and Shaun casually talking before switching back while Patrick vanishes. Shaun cries out for him to no avail. The "So it goes" 2 part video begins with a narrative by Shaun, who shows a few clips from early videos while describing what has happened so far and his feelings about it. Stormy walks in on Shaun sorting through his storage, having started dating. Shaun hears a strange sound and investigates. Shaun hands the camera to stormy while he goes into a cramped and cluttered low storage space. When he doesn't respond to her calls, she follows after, only to be frightened when Shaun jumps out wearing a plastic dog head. The noise turns out to be a tiny plastic music box playing "Memory, All Alone in the Moonlight." Shaun recognizes it as his mothers. The scene changes to Shaun outside at night, finding Patrick nervously fiddling with a pocket watch. Patrick pleads with him never to go out in the dark, and to stay under streetlights. Micheal, possibly having been moving through time dimensions, questions the date and past circumstances. He is upset and confused to know that the day is May 10th, and that Stormy is at his house and they are together, saying "That isn't supposed to happen." Patrick goes on to explain that Slender Man has forced Patrick to witness the death of his loved ones in multiple possible universes, but the current one is his last chance to save them. With one more hug, he pleads that they stay inside and safe before leaving, not knowing when they'd meet again, but knowing Shaun would meet Slender Man again soon. While hanging out with Stormy Shaun walks into a room and sees Patrick, who then claims to be Micheal, with an excited grin on his face, claiming he had sorted his mental issues in a facility in Fort Collins. Category:Characters Category:MLAndersen0